


My Heart Shook Unexpectedly (Biglang Lumindol ang Puso ko)

by yeonbinschild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Conyo, English, Filipino, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tagalog, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, secret feelings, taegyu, taegyu angst, taegyu fluff, taglish, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: where Taehyun and Beomgyu, the most unexpected pairing, confess their feelings in the most unexpected situation ever.tw // earthquakes , falling objects
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Taegyu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	My Heart Shook Unexpectedly (Biglang Lumindol ang Puso ko)

Friday. Right before lunch period. 

The bell rang. Almost all Grade 11 students rushed out of their classroom. Taehyun dreaded that one period because of one person, his secret crush. 

“Ayan na mag-iingay na yan,” he thought to himself. He looked at the intermediate paper where he would write his homework. He thought if Beomgyu would really be noisy. It didn’t seem like it. Where was he?

“Saan kaya siya, nasa banyo ba or what?” he laughed. At that moment, Beomgyu entered the classroom. He sat in a corner and started using his phone.  
“Bat hindi siya nag-iingay? Whatever nalang, ill just ignore him.”

“Ang cute niya pala,” Beomgyu said to himself. “Pero siya yung laging nagiging biktima ng aking malakas na boses… dapat hinaan ko ba or what?”  
“I’ll just finish my homework nalang.”

“Hey Taehyun, I need your help.” Beomgyu walked closer to the seated boy.  
“What do you need help with?” Taehyun replied, trying not to make eye contact with the other boy.  
“I don’t understand this question.” It was about math.  
“Oh so for this one…” Taehyun started explaining how to get the value of x then getting the final answer.  
“Oh gets! Thank you ha.” Beomgyu said. He finished his paper and placed it on the teachers' table. He didn’t feel like going outside, he felt like spending time with Taehyun, someone he had a crush on for some time.  
“No problem naman,” Taehyun replied. 

There was a strange rumbling from the ground. It felt weird, both boys didn’t know what it was, until the alarm started to ring. They both dived under desks to make sure nothing would hit their heads. There was an earthquake. 

It was quite strong, the strongest they both ever experienced in their lives. Things from the desks kept on falling and suddenly, the lights went out as soon as the shaking stopped.

When they emerged from the tables, their pathways were blocked. They were trapped, alone, in their own classroom. 

They both had wanted a moment where it was just the two of them, but not like that. Their lives were possible in danger. Why not say it now?

“Beomgyu I know na you’re loud pero you need to be quiet on this one thing I’ll tell you, okay?” Taehyun said, crouching on the ground.  
“Ano yun?”

“Gusto kita.”  
“Hahaha yeah me too.” He paused. “WAIT ANO?”  
“Seryoso ako.”  
“Well… yung sinabi ko totoo naman din.” Beomgyu laughed nervously.  
“Beomgyu behind you!” Taehyun pulled him in time before a part of the lights fell and almost hit one of them. Beomgyu moved forward because he didn’t want to disappear so suddenly. His face went near Taehyun’s. Their hearts kept on beating quickly. 

Taehyun did the unthinkable. He pulled Beomgyu close to him and kissed him. Their lips connected for several moments before Taehyun pushed him away.  
“Sorry- hindi ko sinasadya…” Taehyun said, looking away in embarrassment.  
“Okay lang kaya.” Beomgyu smiled. “Tara, let’s go to the door way or baka mapahamak pa tayo.”

They sat by the doorway for an hour. Beomgyu rested his head on Taehyun’s chest, which he didn’t mind at all. Taehyun played with Beomgyu’s hair as Beomgyu closed his eyes. Taehyun ended up closing his eyes too and falling asleep. 

Hours later, finally a teacher had found them. Taehyun awoke first. He shook the other boy awake.  
“Beom, wake up,” he whispered. It took some time but finally, the sleeping boy woke up. They were escorted to the grounds where their parents were waiting for them. 

“See you tomorrow.” Beomgyu said. He was still somewhat visibly red.  
“Sabado bukas-“  
“Ay oo nga.”  
“Oh sige na.” Taehyun waved.  
“Mag message nalang tayo,” Beomgyu said. “Bye bye.”  
“Bye.”

While Beomgyu lay down on his bed, he replayed the events of the day. There was no way he confessed to his crush in the most unexpected way ever, even kissed him. There was no way the events really happened. 

Taehyun sat by his desk and spun in his seat. He spun his pen in his fingers. There was still adrenaline rushing through him from earlier. He never thought he would ever tell Beomgyu how he felt. 

It was just the first step. Taehyun was still like a nobody. Maybe in the future it would change. But when in the future?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this oneshot! i tried my best on it and i hope i did well. for more of my works you can check @yeonbinschild on twitter!


End file.
